Pokémon Poker Face
by awesomebrenguy
Summary: This is reenacted Studio C skit called "Poker Face". This begins with the Hoenn Hold'em Poker finalists Ash, May, Drew, and Gary, to see what they will do with all the tension. Also we get to know what they are thinking as well. Who will win? If any of you want to make cover art for this I will be very grateful.


Pokémon Poker Face

 **Welcome to a small little FanFic of one of my favorite sketches from Studio C reenacted by the Pokémon characters. The skit is called Poker Face and you can watch it on YouTube and I highly recommend you do either before or after reading this fic. Now to tell which Pokémon character is playing the Studio C ones.**

 **Ash is Matt Meese**

 **Gary is Jeremy Warner**

 **Drew is Jason Grey**

 **And May is Mallory Everton**

 **Enjoy this reenacted FanFic!**

Hoenn is the home for the best-known Poker players and today there is the special Hoenn Hold'em Poker event. We set our scene at the finalist table where we see four contestants. At the front of the table you will see Gary Oak from Pallet Town who looks ready to win big with his cool sunglasses. Next to him on his left is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who is looking like he doesn't care what will happen today. On the two ends of the table you will see Drew and May. Drew and May are residents here in Hoenn about to play with two out siders. Drew is on the side next to Gary, while May is on the side next to Ash.

As they are getting comfortable the announcer started to speak, "We're here at the World Championship Hoenn Hold'em Poker. We're down to our final four now, and the stakes have never been higher. No player is giving anything away faces so still they may as well be carved from stone." The announcer who is female said.

Drew looked around keeping his poker face on thought, 'All right Drew you've got this, and when you win you can finally afford to buy that kidney you need.'

May also keeping her calm face thought, 'They can't read you at all. You're Mew, you are smooth like the wind.'

Ash looking at his cards very carefully thought, 'I have… no idea how to play this game. I should have been out a long, long time ago, but I keep winning!'

Gary trying to look very cool with his sunglasses like he was a secret agent or something like that, takes his glasses off then thinks, 'Breath! Ahhhh! I can't take the stress!'

As everyone is waiting with anticipation of what the flop will be and who will win, the announcer comes back and says, "And starting with the flop we've got the king and queen of spades, and the ace of diamonds."

Drew keeping on his straight face thought, 'Uhgg! Nothing again, I'm sick of waiting for a good hand. Time to bluff my way to victory.' Drew then took some tokens and said, "10,000."

"Oh my! Well Drew Grey (I don't know Drew's last name, tried searching for it and I found nothing, so I'm using Jason's last name for now) comes out swinging, what can possibly be going through everyone's heads right now," said the announcer.

'Ahhhhh,' May thought while keeping a calm face.

'Wahhhhh,' Gary thought keeping that same intense face of his.

'Hmmm, sandwiches,' Ash thought with a smug smile.

'Ahhhh,' thought Drew, regretting of doing what he just did, but kept his face calm so no one suspect him.

"Nothing, but calm calculation down there," the announcer stated.

'Ahhhh,' May thought again.

"Let's see what they do."

May then took some tokens then said, "Call." Sjhe put the tokens in the middle of the table and thought, 'Keep it together, you're calm like the wind.'

"Call," Ash said as he put the same number of tokens on the table. 'What does call even mean? I am literally just doing what the person before me does.'

'Keep it together Gary make your Pokémon proud,' Gary thought as he got his tokens and said, "Call."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a poker game on our hands. Now here comes the turn with the king of hearts," the announcer said.

'ahhhhh,' Gary thought as he kept as calm as possible on the outside.

'Okay, the bluff didn't work time to bail. Ugh, how can I just throw away 10,000 Pokedollars? No, I need this time to scare the children away,' Drew thought as he got more tokens. "50,000."

"Oh, my goodness this is really heating up, but look at those faces complete calm," the announcer says.

'You wanna play, you wanna mess with this I am fierce like the wind,' May thinks as she takes more tokens and puts them on the table. "Call."

'Okay, she put in six red circles and two blue ones so…,' Ash thought as he gathered up his tokens and put them on the table. "Call."

"Call," Gary said as he put his tokens on the table. 'What am I doing I have a two and a seven, that's not good.'

"And this is the river: looks like the king of diamonds. Oh, my could be a big game changer right there," the announcer states.

'Ahhh!'

'No, just fold you fools I need that kidney,' Drew stated shouting in his head. "All in." Drew then put all of his tokens in the center of the table.

"Hundreds of thousands of Pokedollars are on the line. How do these players deal with the tension," The announcer says surprised.

May laughs very evilly in her mind and thinks, 'You want to dance Drew? I'm about to get crazy up in here, like the wind!' Then may takes all her tokens and put it in the middle. "All in." 'There you thought I wouldn't do it, didn't ya. Look at me in the eyes you dirty commie.' May then looks Drew in the eyes creepily, and Drew looks back confused and scared. 'Yeah, that's right if I lose this tournament I'm gonna find you and break your knees, like the wind.'

"All in," Ash thought as he puts all of his tokens onto the middle of the table. 'Look at all those circles. I wonder what they mean?'

'Fold Gary, fold now and cut your losses,' Gary thought as he put all of his tokens on the middle of the table as well. "All in." 'What are you doing?'

"This is it, now it's time to see which of these players walks away with a million Pokedollars? Drew will show first," the announcer says as Drew flipped over his cards. "A six and a seven. Okay, looks like he was making a bluff that clearly backfired. I wonder what he must be thinking right now?"

'I'm going to have an Aipom kidney,' Drew thought as he put his finger by his eye and trailed it down his face like a tear.

"May to show next, and she has a pair of queens so full house for her. Great hand!"

'I am the wind,' May thought very happy that she beat Drew.

"And Gary, still hasn't shown his cards. He's just sitting stone face, it seems as though… oh wait, we're getting word from the dealer that… yes. Okay, Gary is in fact dead. And finally, Ash. Okay, it looks like Ash was somehow playing with Uno cards?"

Ash then went and grabbed all of the tokens saying, "Yahtzee." Then the dealer stopped him and shook his head while pointing his finger at May telling him that she won.

 **That's the end thanks to all of you that have read, now I must work on other FanFics. I've got a lot to complete and even more in my mind to start.**


End file.
